Losing the War
by Eternal White Rose
Summary: "I can't see," he cried, fingers trembling as he scratched at his skin, "I can't see! It's all dark!"


**Losing the War**

* * *

Aoba knew Noiz felt no pain as their relationship continued on through the years. It was weird, sure, but the blunet learned to deal with the masochistic ways of his boyfriend. Noiz, despite his disability, loved it when Aoba scratched his back or bit him hard enough to draw blood during their nights of passion. Every time he brought it up, Aoba usually flushed and apologized, much to Noiz's annoyance. The act never honestly bothered him.

His favorite part of their relationship was probably the mornings where they woke up wrapped in each other's arms. It proved that the night before was true and it really happened (hey, alcohol is one hell of a drug). Noiz always ended up snuggling closer to him.

This morning, though, was different.

Aoba flew into a sitting position on his bed, eyes blinking rapidly as he turned to Noiz, who was screaming, his own eyes wide. Blunt nails clawed through his hair. The blue haired man, wracked with sudden fear, shook his boyfriend harshly. "Noiz, Noiz, what's wrong?"

"I–I can't see!" the younger boy cried, nails now clawing at the skin of his face. "It's so dark! I can't see anything!"

Aoba grabbed at Noiz's hands, moving them from his face. The blond's green eyes were open, but they were blank and void of any life. "Noiz, listen, I need you to calm down. Please."

His partner stopped screaming, opting to take a few deep breaths in order to calm his heart down. "Aoba," he pleaded, hand rising to blindly cup Aoba's face. "I can't see you. I can't see anything."

"Noiz," Aoba said sadly, hugging the blond close.

"I can't see…"

* * *

Weeks later, just when Aoba had gotten used to Noiz being somehow blind, he returned from work to find the younger blond in the kitchen, cooking up a storm. "Noiz, I thought I told you that it's dangerous for you to cook when you can't see!"

"I know, but I wanted to just give it a shot."

The blue haired man took a few steps into the kitchen, eyebrows rising when he realized that he Noiz was doing fairly well. Nothing was knocked over or spilled. "I made you some soup!" he stated proudly, a bowl in his hands. "Can you try it?"

Aoba took the bowl into his hands, tilting it to his mouth, letting the broth spill into his mouth. His tongue burned, but he forced it down his throat anyway. "Noiz, this is really salty," he said, handing it back to his boyfriend."

Noiz took a sip, shrugging. "It doesn't take taste like anything to me," he replied. "No matter how much salt I put into it."

Aoba raised his eyebrow, reaching up to a nearby cabinet. "Can you please try something?" He pulled out a bag of chips.

"Chips? I know what chips taste like." Even as he said that, he reached his arm out, palm facing upwards. Aoba placed a chip on it, and Noiz popped it in his mouth. He chewed for a little, cocking his head to the side. "Are these stale? They don't taste like anything."

"I–I think you lost your sense of taste," Aoba gulped, setting the bag on the counter. "Just like with your sight."

"What?" Noiz chuckled, setting his hands on his hips. "That's not possible. You can't just randomly lose your senses."

"I know that, but...none of this makes any sense." Aoba paced across the kitchen. "I'll talk to a doctor about this, okay? Now get out of the kitchen."

* * *

"I'm sorry, mister Seragaki, but I can't seem to find anything that would explain your companion's sudden loss of his sight and taste."

"There has to be at least _something_, doctor. I was fine with him not feeling pain, but this is making me so scared."

"If I find anything, you will be the first that I tell, mister Seragaki."

* * *

A month had passed, and Aoba had once again arrived home to Noiz fumbling around in the kitchen, but this time the smell of smoke flowing through the house. He rushed into the kitchen, a scream ripping itself from his throat as he came across Noiz standing in front of the stove. "Noiz!" he gagged, covering his nose. "What smells so bad?"

"What?" Noiz turned at the sound of Aoba's voice, blank eyes blinking. "I don't smell anything."

The blue haired man cursed under his breath, forcefully pushing the blond out of the room, moving to get rid of the smoke himself.

Once it was gone, he returned to the living room, where Noiz had managed to find his way to the couch, sitting on its edge. His head turned when he heard Aoba walk in. "Aoba, what–?"

"Smell this," he interrupted, shoving a nearby flower under Noiz's nose.

The younger boy scrunched up his nose, moving away. "I can feel that it's a flower, but I can't–smell...anything…" his voice trailed off. "Oh, no...first my sight and my taste, now my scent? What's happening to me?"

Aoba hugged Noiz close, running his fingers through his hair. "We'll figure this out Noiz, I promise.

* * *

Days had passed.

"Aoba, can you–can you hold my hand?" Noiz had suddenly asked, while they were getting up and ready for the morning.

"Yeah, of course," Aoba replied with a smile, linking his fingers with Noiz's. "Better?"

"I can't feel it," Noiz whispered.

"What?"

"You're holding my hand right?" Noiz gulped. "I can't feel it if you are. Aoba, I'm scared."

"Don't be, please. I told you that we'll figure this out."

"How?" Noiz suddenly asked, tone hurt and forced. "I can't feel anything anymore. My sense of touch is _gone_."

Aoba stared at his distraught lover.

What was he to do?

* * *

"We think we found a lead on why he's losing his senses, mister Seragaki. We'll just need to run more tests."

* * *

Months had gone by. Noiz's blood had gone through a lot of different tests with the same inconclusive results. But finally, Aoba had gotten good news.

He ran into the house, throwing his shoes and bag to the side. "Noiz! I've got the best news!"

Aoba saw Noiz sitting on the couch, stiff, head facing the ground. Aoba knew that tapping wouldn't do anything to Noiz since he wouldn't feel it, and shoving would just be too mean. "Noiz, they have a good idea of what's wrong with you. It's something with the brain, and if we get you to the hospital before you lose–Noiz?" Aoba stopped, realizing that the blond wasn't responding. "Oh, no...Noiz, can you hear me? Noiz…!"

He grasped Noiz's arms tightly. "Hey!"

Noiz looked up, blank eyes coating in intense fear. "It hurts…"

Aoba gasped.

"Aoba...it hurts…"

* * *

_**Thought: What if Noiz lost all his senses one by one?**_

**Hi DMMd fandom. Prepare your buttholes for loads of tragedy because that's all I ever write these days and it's an issue so I think I need therapy.**

**idk where this idea even CAME from but it just...wrote itself in my philosophy class. *shrug***

**-Eternal White Rose**


End file.
